Acedia 64 system software
The Acedia 64 system software is the official firmware version and operating system for Acedia's Acedia 64 game console. Acedia maintains the Acedia 64's systemwide features and applications by offering system software updates via the Internet. Updates are optional to each console owner, but may be required in order to retain interoperability with Acedia's online services. Each update is cumulative, including all changes from previous updates. The system's official integrated development environment, named MULTI and published by embedded software engineering vendor Green Hills Software, is intended for use by Acedia and its licensed developers in programming the Acedia 64. Details of the operating system's internal architecture have not been officially publicized. Acedia Menu The Acedia 64 Menu is the main dashboard of the system, acting as an application organizer and launcher. It is a graphical shell similar to the Wii U's "Wii U Menu" and Nintendo 3DS HOME Menu. It allows launching software stored on internal memory or an external storage device. The Acedia 64 Menu may also be used to launch applications entirely beyond just gaming: the Game Wall social network which is integrated with all games and applications; the Internet Browser for the World Wide Web; play media through Netflix, Amazon Video, Hulu, YouTube, and more; download Acedia 64 software and content through the Acedia Store; and receive official notifications from Acedia. System settings, parental controls and the activity log can also be launched through the menu. Home menu The Home Menu (stylized as HOME Menu) can be accessed during any game or application through the user pressing the Home Button on the Acedia Gamepad. The Home Menu allows the user to launch certain multitasking applications, such as Game Wall, Acedia Store and the Internet Browser while a game or application is running. It also displays various information such as date and time, the wireless signal status, controller battery life and controller settings. Current downloads can also be managed in the Download Manager, which downloads and installs games and applications and their respective updates, as well as downloading system updates in the background. Pre-installed software Acedia Store The Acedia Store is Acedia's online digital distribution service, serving the Acedia 64 console. The Acedia Store provides downloadable software titles, trial versions (demos), and various applications. It also allows users to purchase downloadable content (DLC) and automatically download patches for both physical and downloadable games. All content obtained from the Acedia Store is attached to an Acedia ID but can only be used in one system. The Acedia 64 allows background downloading, either while playing a game or application or in sleep mode. Up to ten downloads can be queued at a time and their status can be checked on the Download Manager application. A pop-up notification will appear on the Home Menu section to notify the user that a download is finished. The Acedia Store supports user software reviews. Users can submit a review with "stars" ranging from one to five, representing its quality in a crescent order. It is also possible to categorize the software on whether it is suitable for hardcore or for more casual players. Reviews can only be submitted after the software in review has been used for at least one hour. In the future, it will be possible to attach Game Wall posts to each review. Game Wall Game Wall is an integrated social networking service, which allows players to interact and share their experiences through their own avatars. Game Wall allows users to seamlessly share accomplishments, comments hand written and game screenshots notes with other users. Select games are integrated with Game Wall, where social interactions can also occur within the game. Game Wall is moderated through software filtering as well as a human resource team in order to ensure that the content shared by users is appropriate and that no spoilers are shared. In order to facilitate this, it was stated that comments posted could take up to 30 minutes to appear on Game Wall. On April 25, 2015, Game Wall also became available on web browsers for internet-enabled smartphone, tablet and PC devices, albeit only in Japan, Australia and Europe. Internet Browser I'nternet Browser' allows users to browse the web on the television screen. It functions as a multitasking application on the Acedia 64, so it can be used while another game or application is suspended in the background. The browser is primarily controlled using the analog stick to scroll through web pages and the D-pad to cycle through links on the page, similar to using a keyboard. It can play HTML 5 video and audio in websites such as YouTube and various other social media websites. The user can choose to hide the browser's view on the TV screen for privacy, which contains presentation effects such as the opening of stage curtains. The user can also choose between the Google and Yahoo! search engines. There is a text wrap option to automatically wrap text to the width of the screen at different zoom levels. Users can also create bookmarks, with each user having its own set of personal bookmarks. The browser supports up to six tabs simultaneously. Up to 64 pages can be stored into the browser's history before the older items start being replaced. The internet browser uses NetFront NX, which also uses WebKit as well. Other streaming service apps Acedia is also working with YouTube, Nico Nico Douga and YNN! (Japan only) to bring streaming movie and television content to the Acedia 64. Acedia had initially delayed the deployment of some media capabilities for the Acedia 64 as it delayed its online infrastructure. Late in the launch day, a firmware update deployed the Netflix app. Then, access to the Hulu Plus, Amazon Video, and YouTube apps gradually became active later in the launch week. On December 25, 2014, and without prior notice, Crunchyroll launched their eponymous app for the North American Acedia 64's Acedia Store, and was later released for PAL systems by January 8, 2015. Initially, despite being free to download, the content on the Crunchyroll app was only accessible to Premium account users, but this has since been fixed to allow access of all Crunchyroll members. Users with access to the Acedia Store for the United Kingdom can download the BBC iPlayer app. On December 17, 2015, also without prior notice, the music streaming app Napster was released on the Acedia 64 for eligible European countries, and the app was later released in the United States on March 11, 2016, under the Rhapsody name. On 2015, the Cartoon Network app has been officially released for the Acedia 64. Colosseum Tournament Network In 2015, Stadium CGP and Acedia released a version of the popular eSports-based online service, the Colosseum Tournament Network to the Acedia 64 system via an update. Select games released on the console will be optimized for the service. Friend Chat Friend Chat '''is Acedia's online chat solution, powered by the Acedia Network. The service allows the users to use the controller to chat with registered friends. Users can type or draw on the Acedia Gamepad or on the keyboard. For video chat, a special add-on for this app was released. Multitasking Applications In addition to running one primary game or application, the Acedia 64 is capable of simultaneously opening select system applications. Once a primary application has been launched from the Acedia 64 Menu, the user can then push the HOME button to temporarily suspend that application. One of the following applications may then be launched, and may possibly interoperate with the primary application, such as screenshots and game scores. * Game Wall * Acedia Store * Internet Browser * Notifications * Friend List * Download Manager DASH platform '''DASH ('D'ynamic 'A'pplication 'SH'ared Objects Platform) is a BSD-licensed object-oriented, application runtime platform and modular kernel introduced in version 2.0.6, it features components and its kernel based on NetBSD. It is also backward compatible with the proprietary .bin executable. Applications for the DASH platform are written in an executable and linkable file format (.elf) and in a standard binary executable (.bin). It's operating system size is around 96MB-256MB (including system drivers). The DASH platform also includes a configurable kernel and it also supports OpenGL ES 2.0/3.0. The DASH platform also runs in background. The DASH platform is also hardcoded to new games released for this system. Version history In October 30, 2014, the first version of the system software for Acedia has been released during the European, Australian and the Japanese launch of the Acedia 64. On October 31, 2014, a minor bugfix was released, it was also known as 1.0.2. On November 7, 2014, version 1.0.3 added support for Friends Chat. On December 10, 2014, version 1.0.4 included system improvements and optimizations. On March 13, 2015, Acedia redesigned its console's user interface and added a new application called "Media Player" starting with version 1.0.5. On July 14, 2015, various features were added on version 2.0.1. On October 30, 2015, version 2.0.2 and 2.0.3 were released, the two versions were used in the North American version of the Acedia 64. On version 2.0.3, the rating screen with the voiceover was finally removed. Version 2.0.4 includes performance optimizations. Version 2.0.5 adds support for the Colosseum Tournament Network. Version 2.0.6 was released on June 8, 2016, it is first version to use the DASH platform. Version 2.1.0 fixed various bugs that happened 10 months ago. New features include a redesigned interface based on Cartoon Network's Dimensional rebrand, plus faster performance.Category:Operating systems Category:Acedia 64